Mysterious Case Of Amnesia
by 1prominentgirl
Summary: Hinata awakes in a dark hospital, alone and confused. Only to later find out that she has no memories and that it was no accident or mistake that this has occurred. There may be a traitor among the leaf shinobi, and only Hinata's memory holds the key... it is now her mission to regain all memories she once had, for her own sake as well as the village's.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Hey guys, this is one of my newer stories and I'm trying to mix it up a little and change my writing style a little to make it more exciting. This is my third story so I hope you enjoy it.

It's still a work in progress, but I've almost finished writing it so I thought I may as well post the first chapter now.

Also I wasn't quite sure of everyone's honorifics.. so I just kind of left them out, I hope you don't mind.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

_-thoughts- _

* * *

**Chapter One: Who, What, Where & Why.**

* * *

**HINATA POV**

I felt something cold, pressing against the skin of my forearm. I wasn't sure what it was; it felt as if someone was running a block of ice along my skin.

I forced my eyes open in pain. With confusion, I looked around.

Where was I? Who was I? Why was I here?

I heard a soft voice speak; the words were slow and flowed like they were being played by a flute.

I heard the voice telling me to keep still.

My head was pounding as if someone were hitting me constantly over the head with a hammer.

I sat up and a groan came from my chest as I tried to get a clear image of the figure to my right.

My eyes were glazed over with a milky red substance. I blinked a few times till my eyes cleared over.

It was a lady; her hands were cold as she wrapped a bandage around my arm which was glowing with a red liquid.

The lady grasped at my arm tighter, as if it was stuck in an iron clamp. I screamed in agony and my body tensed.

There was nothing I could remember about myself, or what had happened.

Within moments, sudden unconsciousness had hit me.

It was only a few hours later when I re-awoke.

Sitting up I felt something restrain me back, there was a tube leading into my arm, an IV drip.

I leaned over and grabbed the stand, pulling myself out of the bed and off the red stained sheets.

The oxygen around me was almost unbreathable; it was saturated in pollen from the amount of flowers located all around the room.

My toes lightly touched the white tiles; a shiver ran its way up my spine at the unbearable coldness of the hard floor.

I almost stumbled onto my feet, weak and in agony.

It had taken me awhile to get properly onto my feet, wondering out of the room and around down the long corridors of the hospital. I knew where I was now, but why was I here, and who was I?

The silence was terrifying, the sound of the wheels on my IV stand screeched in my ears as I pulled it along behind me.

Footsteps echoed down the corridor behind me, but when I turned around, there was no one there.

I began to walk faster now; my breathing had picked up and caught in my throat... My heart pounded in my chest at the fear of the unknown.

I almost slipped as I felt something grasp at my shoulder.

"Hinata, what are you doing out of bed?" The voice echoed, I turned around and took in the figure; it was a tall man, his hair was brighter than the sun's rays and spiked out in all directions. I looked at the deep cerulean of his concerned eyes and the small scratches along the skin of his arms, quickly seeming to fade. "H-Hinata?" my voice stuttered, my mouth dry. I realised now he had meant me. "Wha-What am I... what am I doing here? Who are you?" I stammered, my words slurring and stumbling all over each other.

Frustration grew in the boy's cerulean eyes as he shook his head slowly and looked down. "It's Naruto... Your, erm… friend... Hinata, you've been in an accident. We found you collapsing against a tree... You had severe injuries and a kunai stuck in the back of your head... We all thought you were going to die, but I… well, everyone, we weren't going to let Granny Tsunade give up on you…" he whispered with a strained voice, his voice breaking now and again.

My reaction was small. I had no memory of 'Naruto' or any 'Granny Tsunade'. I felt no sadness, or pain. I just felt empty and cold, and most importantly, I felt alone.

* * *

**There will be more to come soon.**

It's only a short chapter, but the others are longer.

Please review and let me know of your thoughts. Thank-you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Okay, so I decided to post this chapter a bit earlier to reel more of you in. I've worked very hard on this story so I hope you all enjoy it more and more as the chapters come up.

And thank you for your lovely reviews, it just made me want to put this chapter up even faster! (:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

_-thoughts-_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Unanswered Questions.**

* * *

**HINATA POV**

The boy with bright cerulean eyes known as Naruto walked me back to my room and sat me down on my bed, I looked up at his gentle face, and noticed something I hadn't seen before in the dull hallway. Naruto had what looked like whisker marks on his face, they were so salient and contrasted on his skin and I couldn't help but extend my fingers to lightly brush the marks on his beautiful face. Naruto smiled lovingly as I did so, his eyes glinting with happiness as he placed his larger fingers over my small ones; they had a rough feeling, but it was nice.

I felt my heart sink inside my chest and moved my fingers away to hold them close to my chest as I looked down. "I don't remember you." I said quietly with a longing in my voice.

Naruto let out a sorrowful sigh and rubbed the back of his head, it was then I finally noticed that he had dark tired eyes and his body was tense and rigid.

"I'll go find Granny Tsunade… She'll know what to do." Naruto mumbled under his voice, his face looking indecisive as he turned his gaze to me, "Stay here Hinata, I'll be back." He yelled as he ran out of the dark room. I closed my eyes and listened to his loud footsteps echoing down the hall as they grew quieter and quieter until finally, they disappeared.

Silence surrounded the room then, and I welcomed it. This gave me time to try and pull myself together, and try my best to remember. I **had **to remember.

"_Hinata._" My name sounded so foreign on my tongue, so… quaint.

Hesitantly, I moved my shaking hand to the back of my head, my fingers running along the dark blue hair that reached down towards my hips. I could feel the sting on the back of my head as I ran my fingers through my hair. I reached up behind my neck, up the nape and felt a bandage the size of my palm placed carefully in the spot my neck and skull seemed to join. I touched the outer sides, and felt a soft sting, but my curiosity edged me further, and I pressed two fingers softly into the centre of the bandage, it started to grow damp as I pressed a little harder and a sharp intense pain filled my head before everything suddenly went blank, and the last thing I heard was the loud clash of metal hitting tiles, and a sound that resembled smashing glass- That's when the darkness suddenly surrounded me as I fell into unconsciousness once again.

"Hold her still Naruto, she's re-opened her stitches." Spoke a strained voice, as she pulled my hair back over my face. I could feel a light tickle of something cold brushing my neck before I grew numb all over.

"How come she doesn't remember anything Granny Tsunade?" said a familiar voice, the only one I felt comfortable with, the only one that had a face to match the name. Even though I didn't remember him, he seemed to care when I awoke earlier.

There was a deep sigh, "It could just be post traumatic amnesia- temporary- her mind might have just shut out everything from the time of her injury or it could have been on purpose, or maybe even tha-"

"That weird looking seal, like the one Neji has?" Naruto's voice said, sounding restrained as he glided his fingers over my forehead, pushing my fringe aside, "I thought she was about to take her place as heiress." There was a short silence before he spoke again, "So she'll start to remember things soon?"

"She was meant to be." Another sigh, "Who knows with the Hyuga's though- Hiashi and Hanabi were messaged to come to the hospital as soon as possible, and another message has been sent to Neji to return to the village immediately." The sound of unravelling fabric filled my ears, "And yes she should, but if her brain was injured too much, it could be permanent... but let me tell you this Naruto- whoever attacked Hinata didn't expect her to put up such a fight, and the position that the kunai was thrust up the back of her neck looks like it's sole purpose was to hit a pressure point in her brain- to lose memories. There's no chance of this being an attack to kill, and the kunai wasn't in proximity to the spine, and was stopped just in the right space of time to achieve its goal. We just have to hope that this person failed, she could be in possession of an important memory. It's unlikely that the kunai was a failed attack."

There was a deep growl, "You mean someone could have done this on purpose? Could it be another Hyuga?" Naruto shouted.

"It seems likely, though Hyuga's rely more on their gentle fist than weapons… but we mustn't go pointing fingers until we know all that we can- we'll have to wait until she regains consciousness in the morning."

I tried to open my eyes, with fail attempts; they felt so heavy and weak, so I tried to speak, but my lips only twitched, I wanted to know what was going on **now**.

"She looks like she's waking up already" Stated another voice, this one sounding more stressed.

"Impossible, I gave her body enough general anaesthesia to knock her out for at least several hours Shizune." Tsunade's voice spoke once again.

This time the voice I was longing to hear again spoke, "But she's moving, look." Naruto said.

"What?!" Tsunade's voice suddenly shouted as my fingers began to twitch along with my lips and eyes. I suddenly felt something pressed into the left side of my neck, "Shizune, quickly heighten the dose, we do not want her to wake up in this situation and panic… It could become a major risk! Her heart rate is rising!"

My mouth was dry, but I had to speak, I had to get out of this drowsy state, "Who's… Hyu…ga…?" my voice cracked, it was beyond quiet, and I doubt any heard me.

There was more fumbling noises, and then a warm feeling spreading through my arm and travelling up, and just like that, I drifted back into a sleep.

* * *

**There will be more. **

I'm not great with medical things, but it's fun to try.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **Hey guys, sorry it's late. Exams are terrible things that cause many distractions.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

_-thoughts-_

* * *

**Chapter Three: A Face To Be Remembered.**

* * *

**HINATA POV**

As I lay asleep, a series of colours and shapes began to swirl and twist, forming into a figure.

_Flashback— _

_Long dark hair that reached the middle of the back, tied loosely a few inches from the end. Broad shoulders clothed in a white shirt with loose sleeves, closed on the right shoulder, with a fastener running down the right part of the chest. The figure also wore matching pants with a dark navy grey apron tied around the waist, and also wore black sandals. Suddenly, the face began to form, a handsome face with very fair skin; chiselled jaw line, beautiful lips and the eyes- they were mesmerizing; large white orbs with tints of lavender in them. _

_There was a female figure too, with long dark flowing hair- it was me, it had to be. Was I remembering something?_

_We were standing in a large field surrounded by a deep forest and the handsome man in front of me started to grin, "Lady Hinata, the technique you created- protective eight trigrams sixty-four palms is perfect, it even covers your blind spot and can be used as an offence as well as defence, it may even be better than the eight trigrams palm rotation jutsu. Uncle made a good decision placing you as heiress again." He smiled, but it shortly disappeared, "Now let us continue with training, your gentle step twin lion fists could use some work." He said in a more serious tone as he got into his gentle fist stance._

_I nodded shortly, "Yes, brother! I promise there will be no branch families when I am in charge." My soft voice spoke as I too got into my gentle fist stance._

_End Flashback—_

When I awoke the figure from my dream was standing by the side of my bed, and I suddenly remembered calling him brother in my short flash of memory.

Something about this situation was altering his mood, making him both pensive and annoyed.

"Brother?" My voice cracked as I slowly sat up, folding the soft white sheets down from my shoulders to rest on my lower waist.

Neji turned his gaze onto me and his hard stone face began to soften, "Hinata, what happened?" he asked in a calm voice, but I could hear it rising in slight anger.

I looked around the room before down at my hands, pointing them together nervously- I wasn't sure why I done this. "I-"

The door suddenly opened.

"She has amnesia at the moment Neji, so I don't think she'll be able to answer any questions you have." Spoke a girl with emerald green eyes and short bright pink hair.

Neji turned to face her, "But she called me brother, she must remember something."

The girls face brightened and she quickly moved over to my bedside and shone a light in my eyes, "Do you really remember something Hinata? Have you regained your memories?" The pinkette asked, feeling my head for a temperature.

I shook my head slowly and watched as her shoulders drooped and her face formed a frown, "No… I haven't… but I… remember something… training?" I said as I cleared my dry throat.

The pink haired girl passed me a glass of water, seeming to know I was in need of it. I drank it slowly before placing it back on the bench. "Just a short memory, with Neji, about something… what was it?" I furrow my brows in concentration, "-protective eight trigrams, sixty-four palms… and a promise, about branch families."

Neji looked the pinkette and than me, "The last we trained was a whole month ago. Do you remember anything else?" he asked.

"No… um, wait… maybe." I tried to think. "Only a few moments, but they only involve you, everything else is blurred." I said, I could recall only some memories, and they all had to do with Neji, but all other sounds and figures around him were unfocused images and distorted sounds.

The pinkette still frowned, "Well at least we know now that it isn't permanent, but some things might not come back at all. Do you remember who I am?" She asked gently.

I shook my head to indicate no.

The girl let out a sigh before she forced a smile, "My names Sakura Haruno, I have some pictures with me, and I'd like you to take a look at them, it might spark up some more memories."

Neji pulled a seat over to sit besides me by my bed whilst Sakura remained seated on the edge of it. She reached for her bag and pulled out a bundle of photographs, having the blank side facing me.

"Okay are you ready? Just say yes or no if you remember." she asked, and once I nodded she flipped over one picture for me to look at.

It was a photograph taken in bird's eye view of pale off-white buildings, they were single story buildings joined together and in the middle of one side was a three story building that was soft grey and very elegant looking- they seemed to be built in a boxed shaped with a fountain placed in front of one of the doors, and a large empty area that looked like one of the places I had remembered training with Neji, "No." I answered, earning a shocked gaze from Neji.

The next picture was of a village, built in a circular shape, with varying sizes and colours of buildings, but the most distinctive thing in the picture was the five faces crafted into the mountain side, but none of this looked familiar to me, so once again I shook my head, "No."

Sakura frowned at this, and Neji looked concerned.

"Okay, we'll try something different, you seemed to get memories of Neji, and so we'll try other people." She smiled faintly as she shuffled through photos before holding up two in front of me, "Do you remember any of these people?" She asked.

I scanned the first picture with my eyes, there was 4 people in it, Neji, a small girl with dark brown hair with a single strand falling down her face, a tall older man who also had long dark brown hair, but it was loose and not tied like Neji's. He also had a very serious look on his face, the three of them were standing tall with their proud white eyes, and then there was me, blue-haired and standing slightly out of the picture, eyes looking down and the only one smiling. "There's Neji." I pointed, "And that's me." I pointed once again, before concentrating hard on the other two figures, "But I don't know who they are." I said before I went on to the other picture of a boy with a toothy grin showing his canines, he had red triangle marks on each cheek and friendly eyes, his hair was messy and brown and beside him stood a mysterious figure who's mouth was covered by a high collar, and eyes covered by black round sunglasses and his hair also covered by the hood of a sea green jacket. I looked back at the first boy and then the second, and something suddenly hit me.

_Flashback—_

_There were bugs, lots of bugs. They live inside him, and feed from chakra. They're called kikaichu beetles. He was calm, collected, and solitary._

"_Shino?" My voice whispered nervously as I pointed my fingers together at my chest, "C-Can you help m-me train?" _

"_Of course Hinata, you needn't ask." He said in a monotone voice, Shino was always there to help me, and support me. _

_End Flashback—_

I pointed to the second boy, "Shino?" I said quietly, hoping I was right.

Sakura and Neji's eyes both widened, and Sakura let out a nervous laugh, "Y-Yeah… It's funny you remember **him** though, even though he is your teammate… he's usually the first person everyone forgets, being so mysterious and all." She stated, before pointing to the other, "And what about this one? Do you remember who that is?"

"Shino has a very distinct face, it's easy to remember." I stared at the other boy a little longer, trying to force a memory to come back to me, I knew I'd seen him before, but I couldn't figure it out.

Neji suddenly grabbed the photo and handed it back to Sakura, "That's enough, you're straining her." He said sternly and passed me a tissue, "Your nose is bleeding."

I lightly touched my upper lip and felt it slip in the dark red liquid before I grabbed the tissue and held it in place, leaning my head back.

"I'm sorry Hinata." Sakura said worriedly, "But there's another question I have to ask… do you remember anything about yourself?"

This question got me thinking, and I came to the realization that I don't, and that I only know what I look like, "No, only my appearance from short memories." I said slowly, _I don't even remember what kind of person I am, what personality I have…Who am I really?_

* * *

**More to come sooooooooon. **_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **Oh hey, I'm late... again. I'll try get back on track. (:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

_-thoughts-_

* * *

**Chapter Four: One Smart Kunoichi.**

* * *

**HINATA POV**

I had wondered from my bed and down the empty halls to the ladies bathroom, I opened the door and looked around, "Hello?" I said softly, only to find that I was alone. _Good, _I thought as I turned back to the door, _but there isn't a lock. _I frowned, but then shrugged it off, who else would possibly use the bathroom at 5 in the morning?

I looked down at the white tiles as I took slow steps, watching my feet take such small steps before I turned around, took a deep breathe and looked up past the white porcelain sink and right up to the reflective glass, to stare at myself, through the mirror.

I looked terrible, my skin was pale and my face was thin from my lack of appetite, my hair was a mess and I had a dark blue-black bruising travelling from around the back of my neck and spreading to my collar bone.

My eyes were blank and emotionless, and as I stared at my own reflection, I felt like I was searching, or trying to invade my memories, soul and self. _How can I not know who I am, how can I only remember some things, and nothing else? _I continued to question myself as I stared in the mirror.

The door opened, but I ignored it as I drowned in my own thoughts and unanswered questions.

"Hinata, are you alright?" A gentle voice asked from behind me, then there was warmth and pain spreading across my shoulder, I looked down to see a small hand, and couldn't help but then look down at my own, "I don't know." I said quietly, turning around to face the fair-skinned girl with long platinum blonde hair tied back into a high pony tail, with a blonde bang covering the right side of her face. She was wearing a short sleeveless purple blouse, a matching purple open-front apron-skirt with fishnet shorts. _She must be cold wearing that. _I thought as I stared at her blankly, making her feel rather uneasy.

"Let's get you back to your room…" She mumbled, her hand still on my shoulder, making the pain spread through the right side of my body, but I liked it, it let me know that I was here.

"Okay." I said, following her lead, "Are you one of the people that I know?" I asked, out of pure curiosity, the girl looked vaguely familiar but I just couldn't figure it out. I felt so distressed, not remembering things that should be important.

The blonde girl let out a sigh, and when I looked at her I saw that she was frowning, "Yes, we're friends. We have been since our genin years."

Suddenly, I felt like I was slapped in the face, I stopped in my tracks and felt my bodies muscles constrict as a migraine suddenly came on, and my vision went black. I stumbled back into the blonde girl as sudden memories flooded my mind.

_Flashback—_

_a lady with red eyes with light purple eye shadow and onyx coloured hair that reached her shoulders, she was beautiful, even dressed in her one-sleeved red mesh blouse, and bandages that wrapped around her like a dress with a pattern like roses thorns, besides her was the boy Shino that I had remembered, and on the other side was the boy with red triangles on his cheeks, canine teeth and a huge white dog._

"_Starting today, you are all genin, and I expect you to train hard and do your best to complete missions set to you by the hokage." Spoke the beautiful lady as she looked down at the three of us. _

_End Flashback—_

When my vision and hearing returned there was a light shining in my eyes, and the blonde girl was yelling out my name.

"Hinata! Hinata can you hear me! Hinata!" She shouted, moving the light back and forth.

I flinched back and shut my eyes tightly to block out the bright light, "Yes, sorry." I said, hearing the girl let out a deep breath and sit up.

"Oh thank god! I thought you were going into shock." She said.

I looked at her blankly, "Kurenai Yuhi." I said softly, seeing her face quickly snap around to face me.

"You remember something?" The blonde shouted with a smile, "Anything else?"

I looked around, confused as I searched for the name, "Kee… err… what was it? Kiba Akamaru… no, that's not right… Inuzuka."

Ino let out a squeal, "Oh my! You remember your team!" She smiled wider, "Sakura told me that you remembered Shino already, who would have thought!" She laughed again.

"I think it was you that sparked my memory." I suddenly said, breaking her away from her happiness.

She looked at me, "What did I do? You don't even remember me." She sighed.

I thought about it, but I already had a theory, "When you said 'genin' my head started to sting." I smiled at her, only just now realizing she must have carried me back to my room, "Thank-you…?"

"Ino Yamanaka." She smiled politely as she flicked her long gorgeous hair back behind her shoulders.

I nodded in thanks, "I hope my memories of you return soon, and everyone else. It'd be much less distressing if I could finally remember things, if only there was a way to do so…" I frowned once again.

Ino suddenly jumped up from her seat and screamed, "Oh course! Why didn't I think of it before?" She looked at me with a large grin, "Hinata, I think I just figured out a way to help you regain your memories!" She shouted, pulling me in for a hug.

My body shuddered in pain as she squeezed me tighter, "But how?" I asked, quite intrigued that she had an idea that could possibly help me finally find out who I am, and who all these other people are… especially the boy with surreal cerulean eyes. _There's something about that boy that compels me._

"My father, Inoichi! He's the best at the mind reading ninjutsu! He could probably pull out all your blocked memories within mere seconds!" She squealed once more, "I'll go talk to Tsunade now! Just stay right here Hinata! I promise you that I'll do everything I can to help you!" she shouted as she quickly walked over to the window and jumped out, speeding across the roofs of buildings until she was out of sight in the rose-pink light of dawn.

_Thank you Ino, I hope that your father can help… Otherwise I don't know what I'll do._

* * *

**More to come soon, get excited. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **I've been working quite hard on the upcoming chapters, hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

_-thoughts- _

* * *

**Chapter Five: Favorite Area**

* * *

**HINATA POV**

It had been three days since I had seen anyone. Lady Tsunade had came and told me that there were a lot of missions to be done, and that until I was better Kiba and Shino would be working with the others.

Lady Tsunade had also informed me of her conversation with Ino, which she also thought was a perfect idea and that as soon as some prisoners had been interrogated completely that she'd take me straight too him.

My father still hasn't come to see me, I don't know why not. I just need to see the face of the man that's called my father, in hopes of regaining any more memories.

I tapped a finger on some circular bruises on the right side of my rib cage, feeling the sharp electric like bolt race through my body before footsteps approached the door, "Hinata? Are you awake?" A gentle voice called from behind the door as it slowly slid open, revealing the fair skinned woman known as Shizune.

I smiled kindly, it was nice to see a friendly face after 3 day solitude, "Yes, Shizune."

A small fat pig oinked and ran through the door behind her wearing what looked like a pearl collar and a dark red jacket. Shizune looked down at her feet as she picked the pig up. "Are you feeling any better Hinata, any pain at all?" she asked as she pat the pigs head.

I shook my head slowly as I tensed and untensed my muscles, "I am thank you and no, no pain at all."

Shizune's smile seemed to grow and brighten, "Then I think it's time you started training again. The others will return soon, but if you want, you can still train by yourself until then."

"Buhi!" the pig in her arms whined happily as she wriggled her nose.

I thought for a moment, "Would it be alright? I don't want to over do it or cause anyone trouble that I run into."

Shizune laughed at me, "It's alright, most of the village knows and is pleased to hear you're recovering, but if people crowd you or make you uncomfortable, let them know, okay?"

I bit my lip but nodded all the same, "I will" I looked towards the window, "But where are the training grounds, Shizune?"

"There are quite a few training grounds." She smiled, making her way over, "I can take you to one now, if you wish."

I looked around the small lonely hospital room and nodded eagerly, "Yes please, Shizune!" I bowed my head and slipped off of the hospital bed, my mind suddenly flooded with one training area in particular, "Would I be able to go to the third training ground? Something about it seems to be sparking my memory." I said in a hopeful tone, the sooner I regained my memories, the more I was starting to really feel like myself.

Shizune let out a small laugh, "Maybe because that's Naruto's favourite training ground."

"Naruto?" I whispered to myself, looking down at my hands which had automatically started to fiddle in front of my chest, pointing my index fingers together. _Is this something I used to do?_ I wondered, trying to stop myself before I realized that I was blushing.

Shizune nodded, "Yes, you've always been quite interested in Naruto." She teased.

I automatically squealed, and pressed my hands on my cheeks, "W-What?"

She laughed, shaking her head, "Nothing." Shizune grinned before changing the subject, "Here." she said as she passed me a shuriken holster to be worn on the thigh and a hip pouch to hold other ninja tools such a kunai, scrolls, explosive tags and smoke bombs. "I've already filled them for you."

I bowed in thanks and strapped the holster to my right thigh, and the pouch hidden behind my jacket resting against my lower back.

"And you might need this, your other one was destroyed when we'd found you." She said, passing me a leaf shinobi head band which I instinctively tied around my neck before heading towards Shizune at the door of my room.

Shizune observed me closely, "It's nice to see the old you starting to shine through." She said as we walked down the corridor of the hospital, each step making me more and more excited to finally get outside.

I looked down and then back up, "What was I like…? No one really told me, so I'm not sure what's normal…" I asked curiously, looking at her.

Shizune thought about it for a moment before she looked at me, "timid, kind, and you would stutter a little as well… But you were always a very respectful and polite person- A very admirable trait."

I smiled to myself, "Seems that I'm beginning to feel like my old self then as well."

"That's a good thing," Shizune said as we approached the main door of the hospital, "Your memories coming back at a very good rate."

I nodded, staring at the door. When Shizune pulled it open the wind rushed into the building, blowing my hair back and brushing softly against my face, the sun kissing my skin with warmth and the sound of nature filling my ears. "Besides the occasional nose bleeds and headaches" I said as I stepped outside and onto the soft ground.

"That much was expected, entirely normal." She said, breathing in the fresh air, "Come on, the training ground is this way." She said as she began to walk along one of the many paths.

I followed besides her, looking around at the beautiful town as she lead me towards the training ground. I took in the faces of civilians and other leaf shinobi that were still in the village.

"Oh!" Shizune suddenly stopped, turning to face me, "Before I forget, Neji left this with me before he left, it's for you." She said, digging her hand into a small pouch and pulling out a little round container, passing it to me.

I took the small container and looked at it, before opening it, looking at the white cream inside, "What is it?" I asked.

"It's the Hyuga clan's secret ointment; it helps your wounds heal faster. He left it with me to give to you in case you have any pains, that way you can treat yourself if needed." She said as we began walking again.

I smiled and closed the lid, placing it in my own leg holster, _Thank you, Neji_.

"Well, here we are. I'll leave you to it." Shizune said, the pig in her arms oinking some more at me.

"Thank you, Shizune." I said, bowing politely just before she began to walk away.

I walked further onto the training ground and looked around.

_It's nice and open_ I thought as I observed the deep river on one side, while the rest of it was surrounded by forest. At one end there was a polished memorial stone, shaped like a kunai, and in the middle, three stumps lined side by side. _It's so nice to be outside, in the fresh air._

But what I didn't know was that someone was watching me.

* * *

**more to come. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **Sorry guys, one of my other stories is about to end so I've been working ridiculously hard on writing another.

But, I promise this chapter won't disappoint you.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

****_-thoughts-_

* * *

**Chapter Six: Strange New Faces**

* * *

I stood awkwardly as I began to concentrate chakra to my hands, but it felt unusual. My hands trembled and had a burning sensation. _I must be doing it wrong_ was the only conclusion I had come to.

_Come on Hinata, you can do this, remember! _I closed my eyes tightly and clenched my fists, but the trembling only travelled up my arms and my fingers were beginning to go numb, so I stopped immediately. _What's happening? There's no way this is normal… _

**Crack! **The small noise shattered and echoed through my ears and in a flash my instincts took over and I spun around, crouched in a stance with an open palm outstretched in front of me and the other by my side. My heart thumped against my chest, "Is someone there?" I called, my eyes scanning around the forest area. The skin around my eyes began to tighten like the veins were bulging, and my vision suddenly became more rich and telescopic, but just as soon as it had began, my head began burning and I fell to the ground in pain, clutching the front of my face.

_Am I not able to use my chakra? _I lay still on the soft patch of grass quietly curled up. I focused on slowing my breathing down and calming myself. _You're still recovering Hinata _I reassured myself as I slowly began to sit up, only to notice a boy starring at me from besides one of the three stumps.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He said called out.

As he began to approach me I noticed that he was fair skinned, with dark eyes and spiky brown hair. He also looked as if he were just a few years younger than me, I was worried at first, because I didn't recognize him, but he wore the same headband as all the other shinobi of the village.

"Do I know you?" I asked, standing up before he could offer me a hand.

The boy nodded, "Yes, big bro Naruto asked me to keep an eye on you if you got out of hospital."

I relaxed myself, but I still felt that my guard needed to be kept up, "Big brother?"

The boy sudden froze and laughed at me, "Er… Well we're not real brothers, we're actually rivals!"

"Rivals? Now I'm really confused…" I wasn't sure what he was saying, but surely if Naruto asked him to keep an eye on me, they must be close. "What's your name?"

"Konohamaru." He answered as he began to walk closer towards me, "Did you hurt yourself?"

I froze; _He must have seen me fall to the ground before! _"I was just curious on how I used to train, and use my abilities."

He smiled at me, before frowning "Well I don't know much about the Byakugan, but you looked like you were in great pain."

"One of my chakra points must be closed." I said, surprising myself, the words came out before I could even think them.

He nodded, "Maybe you should get back to the hospital, big bro will kill me if he comes back and you're hurt."

I shook my head, "No, no I'm fine. I need to do this; I can't rely on everyone else around me. I don't want to put anyone out of their way, it could get them hurt."

Konohamaru nodded, and stepped back, his eyes still on me, making it harder for me to concentrate now with a pair of eyes on me.

I closed my own and began to try focusing the chakra in my hands once more.

"You're trembling." He stated, but I ignored him, I knew I was. "You should probably stop."

I growled and opened my eyes, "I don't need you pointing out the obvious! I don't need your help, I'm not a child." I shouted in an outburst, having no idea what was coming over me.

Konohamaru growled, "Well fine, I'll go." He said, calmly but I could hear the anger in his voice and in the instant he turned his back to walk away from me, guilt washed over me.

I reached out to stop him, but no words came from my mouth. I looked down in shame, _He was only trying to help me, and I acted so rudely. _I turned my back, and walked towards the 3 stumps, let out a deep breath and struck the middle one with my left palm.

"Never seen you act so bold in your entire life." A rough voice whispered in my ear, setting me back on edge, I twisted my head a little and caught glimpse of raven hair and dark crimson eyes.

A shiver ran down my spine, instantly straightening as my breath caught in my throat, and my heart began to race, _how did he get behind me so easily? How did I not sense him? _"Who are you?" it certainly wasn't the boy from before.

"Don't act so stupid." He growled as he held his hand up besides my head, it began to glow and sparks of what looked like blue lightning began to come from his hand, "You know who I am."

Despite the fear of the strange jutsu emitting from his hand, I turned to face the handsome stranger, noticing he had no headband at all, but he was certainly a ninja. "No, I don't." I said sternly, as if to get my point across, "Apparently I have amnesia, so give me a moment to raid my memories before you go flattering yourself." I looked at his hand, before back at him with the exact same intensity of his glare.

"Hmph" he smirked, but it soon disappeared, "It'd explain why you're acting this way." He lowered his hand, and it turned back to normal, "I've got a proposal for you."

"Enlighten me." I said almost as if it were a dare, my eyes carefully watching his movements as he began to circle me.

Stopping in front of me, he spoke "Don't tell anyone about meeting me, and I'll help you."

"What's in it for you?" I quickly asked, not wanting to find myself stuck in a rough situation.

He smirked once more, "Nothing yet, but when the time comes, all you have to do, is say yes."

I furrowed my brows, "And what if I decline?"

"If you tell anyone about me- or you double cross me, I'll kill you." His eyes suddenly darkened as he said the last three words, letting me know that he was indeed serious.

Everything about this situation was screaming at me not to do it, and that this was indeed very dangerous. But I was feeling selfish, all I wanted was to regain the memories that I've lost, and to get back to myself as soon as possible… surely anyone would be able to understand that. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Good, but there's just one more thing I need to do... call it insurance."

I looked at him confused, "and what is this insur-" before I could even finish his fist slammed into my stomach so hard that it knocked all the air straight out of my lungs, I stumbled back, but he quickly caught me and sat me down with my back resting against the stump I not long ago striked, as everything began to start fading to black, he rested a hand on my forehead, chakra emitting from his hand.

_Could he have been the one to wipe my memories before?_

* * *

__**More to come...**

****a few naruhina moments in the next chapter. :D


	7. Chapter 7

_-thoughts-_

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Complications**

* * *

"Hinata, Hinata!" A shouting voice woke me, making me stir back to consciousness.

I opened my eyes to see Naruto running over to me, a bandage on his cheek and a worried look on his face. "Hinata, are you okay? Shizune told me you were out here training." He asked as he took hold of my hand and helped me stand up. I winced in pain and bent over, grabbing hold of my stomach. _That boy, who was he? _

"Hinata?" Naruto asked slowly, moving his head down so he could look into my eyes.

I felt my heart thump hardly within my chest as I looked down from his eyes to his lips, and then quickly away "I-I was training." I stuttered, his eye contact had caught me off guard and made something stir within me, "Well, trying to… I got so tired that I thought I'd have a rest."

"Why didn't you just go back to the hospital then? I was worried when I seen you." He said softly, placing a firm hand on my shoulder.

I looked down, "It was so far, I didn't know if I'd make it all the way." I lied, I had to. There was no choice, that boy had said to me that if I told anyone, it would be the end for me. Something was strange though, I know I saw his hand emitting chakra to my head, but I hadn't gained anymore memories. So maybe he wasn't the one to take them. Maybe he done something else, was there a curse mark that could kill you if you spoke of someone? I can't remember… The idea scared me and I felt myself shake. "Let's go back now." I said to Naruto, starting to walk from the place that made me nervous.

"Okay, hey! Wait up." Naruto said behind me, catching up, and taking hold of my hand. My breathing caught in my throat as he did, but I refused to say anything that would make him let go.

"You know, for being injured, you walk pretty fast." He laughed, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. Then he stopped in his tracks, making me stop with him. "Hinata!" He suddenly shouted at me.

"Yes?" I asked, turning to face him.

He laughed with a large smile on his face, "I forgot to tell you that Ino said her father is back!"

I felt my chest tingle and my stomach twist with nervousness, "He is?" I asked, hopeful that this man would be able to at least give me back some memories, if not all. I just wanted to be closer to being my old self. I smiled, and started to walk more hurriedly, pulling him along.

On the way back, Naruto talked about his mission. I tried to pay attention, but Ino's father and my hope for memories were all that was on my mind, and I couldn't tone it down to listen to him.

"Hinataaaaa!" I female voice screamed, Ino. I looked around for her and saw her running out from a flower shop towards me, Naruto immediately dropped my hand and I felt my heart sink a little from the loss of contact.

"Hinata! My dad wants to see you right away!" She said, taking my hand that Naruto had just dropped and began tugging me down the road I hadn't been on, well, that I could recall. "Where are we going?" I heard Naruto ask behind me.

"The interrogation building, duh!" Ino laughed, pulling me along faster.

I heard Naruto gulp besides me, making me look over at him with a questioning look.

"They aren't going to do all that stuff to her are they?" He whispered to Ino, but I still heard it.

Ino shook her head, "Of course not, she's not an enemy, Father is just going to go through her memories and see if there is anything he can do, or if there is anything important that she remembers, like a plan of attack on the village by another, or a traitor that could have done this to her."

Suddenly I felt my stomach drop; _they're going to find out about the boy… _

Before I could say anything, we arrived at a small building, and walked inside.

Inside there were five men, one that looked like Ino with long blonde hair and blue eyes, another that had a scar on his face that looked absolutely terrifying, and others just clad in the normal ninja outfit wondering around with scrolls.

"Ino, is this your friend Hinata?" The blonde hair man asked, and at a nod of Ino's head he turned to me. "I am Inoichi, Ino's father. I heard from both her and Tsunade that you were found injured and without memories. I'm going to see if I can help. Please, come this way."

I didn't say a word, I was too nervous to do so, especially when we came to a grey box with steam emitting from it and a circular hole at the top. I paled, I was going to be in that thing, and I knew it.

"Ino, get her ready." Inoichi said as he walked over to the man with the scar on his face.

Ino looked at me, "come on." She said, walking me towards the thing, "Don't worry, as soon as you get in it we'll use a jutsu to put you in an unconscious state, just so you don't go into a panic."

I slowly stepped inside the thing, and as soon as Ino closed it, everything went black.

**INOICHI POV**

Ibiki followed me as I headed towards the pale Hyuga girl. "Her father doesn't know what we're doing, nor does he want to see the girl. It's a little strange that the heiress of the clan suddenly shows up in the forest beat up to the point where she's on the verge of death, without memories, a seal on her forehead and her father refusing to see her." He spoke to me quietly.

I nodded, "Yes, it does seem highly likely that he is hiding something. We've had our problems with Uchiha wanting to take over before, let us hope the Hyuga aren't thinking the same."

I then turned to Ino and Naruto, "While this is in process, I need you two to leave."

Ino nodded, but Naruto looked like he was about to object. I narrowed my eyes at him and he quickly shut up as Ino started shoving him towards the exit.

Once out of sight, I headed towards the Hyuga girl and placed a hand on her head, "Let's see what you know." I said quietly as I closed my eyes.

Her mind was a puzzle, at first it was blank with the exception of three or four things, but after searching harder I found something rather incredible. Seals and walls stretched out and clouded everywhere, blocking everything away. I'd never seen a mind so crowded with seals and walls, there was just about one for every memory she had. Some were simple, and were easy to break away, memories of friends, and of the village, but there were more complicated ones. Seals that were stretching across her mind in a large lot. I couldn't break through; many were cursed with an excruciating pain if they were to be unsealed and brought back. Something I would have to consol with Lady Tsunade and the girl herself.

This girl must have been forcing some of the simpler ones to break.

Just when I thought I was finished I came across two more seals, right at the very back. It was a seal that was long forgotten, as well as forbidden; a seal to not only block the mind of all its memories, but to make it near impossible to discover this one in particular. It was cursed with many things, the loss of speech, blindness, immobility, and slow, excruciating, poisonous death that would rot her away.

I quickly pulled out of her mind, not being able to do anything more until I spoke to the hokage.

"We must get to the Hokage immediately." I spoke firmly; this girl would not be allowed out of our sights for a while now.

"What have you discovered, Inoichi?" Ibiki asked anger on his face as he looked at the small pale Hyuga girl, still unconscious.

I looked at Ibiki, "This girl definitely knows something, and she has forbidden seals within her mind."

Ibiki turned back to me with a hint of surprise, "Do we know from which village they were created?" He asked, grumbling.

My face turned serious as anger erupted within me, "Yes, the Leaf."

* * *

**wowowow. **

**I know, it's veeeeery late. I didn't back up and my computer killed itself. :'(**


End file.
